Patent Literature 1 discloses a slot machine as a gaming machine. The slot machine spin-displays reels including a plurality of symbols and thereafter stop-displays the reels to determine whether or not a win is acquired as a function of arrangement of the symbols that are stop-displayed. Also, the slot machine applies a special event to provide the player with an opportunity to win a high-priced prize, when a trigger condition is satisfied. The special event includes, for example, re-spinning some of the reels after stop-displaying, replacing some of the stop-displayed symbols with wild symbols, and the like. The slot machine applies a special event regardless of the trigger condition, when a predetermined number of games with no special event continue, to secure the frequency of the special event with a fixed value or more being applied.